Heartsbane Coven
Humans Witches Drustvar hags Wicker golems Bewitched animals | base = Waycrest Manor | theater = Drustvar | leader = The Mother | leaders = | language = | character = Diviner, Acolyte | affiliation = Drust | members = Goodspeed's Guard, Briarwood }} The Heartsbane CovenQuest:And Justice For All is a coven of witches who has recently appeared in Kul Tiras and terrorizes the people of Drustvar. They are humans whose bodies have been contorted by the ancient Drust death magic that they wield.BlizzCon 2017: The Art of World of Warcraft, 2:50 When a witch grows powerful enough they slit their own throats to ascend.BlizzCon 2017, World of Warcraft Demo | Drustvar Zone Witchcraft has long been in the superstitions of the people of Drustvar, but it is only recently that some of those superstitions have become reality.Quest:Trial by Superstition History The birth of the Coven began when Meredith Waycrest, stricken with grief due to her ailing husband Arthur, called out to any power that could save him. The Drust king Gorak Tul answered her cry and promised that death would never part the couple, for a price.Lord and Lady Waycrest#Adventure Guide In exchange for his magic, she would recruit new members to her cause and together they would bring back the king to the realm of the living.Quest:A Little 'Pick Me Up' Meredith started by recruiting several girls from Corlain. They would go to the manor at night, and return back home in the morning. After they adapted to their newfound powers, they moved on to live subjects. They started to kidnap the local populace and take their bodies away to Waycrest Manor. The guards were also placed under a curse making them slaves to the Coven. Eventually the entirety of Corlain was under their control, those that didn't flee to Arom's Stand were bound by a spell for later use.Quest:The Fall of Corlain With Corlain in their hands, the Coven began sending more of their followers to nearby lands. They send Sister Littlefield to Arom's Stand to corrupt the refugees of Corlain by recruiting them as new members.Quest:Hidden Dealings The soldiers of Watchman's Rise were bound to their control with Sister Adela calling the shots.Quest:The First Watch Sister Noella Briarwood went to Falconhurst, with her advanced magic, she created an army of wickermen known as the Briarwood. The Briarwood attacked the villagers and they forced them into a corner by the sea.Quest:It Stakes A Village Another witch was sent to Bleak Hill Mine where an army of spiders was corrupted by Drust magic and attacked the local miners.Quest:An Eight-Legged Curse Matron Levae was sent to Fletcher's Hollow. Taking refuge in the mine, she believed it was the location of ancient artifacts. She sealed the entrance and started to send and army to attack the village. The unprepared villager retreated to a hill outside.Quest:Clear-Cutting There most successful campaign came at Glenbrook Homestead. A recruit from the village by the name of Mary Hayes, managed to recruit the rest. She lured the men in the woods and stole their hearts. Once she was done, she left the place abandoned.Quest:Teddies and TeaQuest:The Village of Glenbrook Sister Westwood was sent to Barrowknoll Cemetery were she bound the local spirits to her whim and began to place their souls into wickermen.Quest:Split Party Several witches went to Gol Koval and Gol Osigr to reanimate the Drust constructs in the area.Quest:Really Big ProblemQuest:Pieces of History A witch went to Carver's Harbor, where she turned the local butchers into pigs and corrupted Roland Hacksaw to keep on making sausages.Quest:Pork Chop The witch Helena Gentle went to Fallhaven to corrupt the local residents. She made their animals aggresive, their harvest fail and she froze them in time for all eternity.Quest:Signs and Portents Another regiment went to the Crimson Forest, their they initiated the ritual to bring Gorak Tul back.Quest:Stopping the Grand Rite At the same time, a segment of the Waycrest Guard defected to the Coven. Led by Captain Goodspeed, the troops willing turn to the Coven in exchange for power.Quest:A Traitor's Death An adventurer would arrive to stand against the Coven. He would deal with all the situations mentioned above. Including, repelling an ambush at Hangman's Point by Sister Widdowson. Along with Lucille Waycrest, the two would recreated the Order of Embers to fight against the Coven.Quest:And Justice For All They even tried to stop the return of the Drust king but failed.Quest:In the Hall of the Drust King With the Coven on the run, the Order of Embers charged to Waycrest Manor. Arriving at the foothill, they are confronted by the Meredith would corrupts Marshal Everit Reade before fleeing to the Manor.Quest:Storming the Manor They also are known to have rejected Emily Mayville for being weak. In the end, Lady Waycrest was merely a vessel for Gorak Tul's power, and her death opened the Rupture, the doorway for the Drust to enter Azeroth.Waycrest Manor: Gorak Tul's speech after Lady Waycrest's death At the Rupture Gorak Tul was able to raise his people from the dead, but he was slain nonetheless. With his death the Heartsbane Coven was broken and Drustvar was released from Gorak Tul's power. Members Named *Meredith Waycrest *Sister Littlefield Units *Coven Diviner *Coven Headmistress *Coven Hexcaller *Coven Reanimator *Coven Thornshaper *Unmasked Witch *Cursed Falcon *Heartsbane Acolyte *Heartsbane Disciple *Heartsbane Runeweaver *Heartsbane Sister *Heartsbane Soulcharmer *Heartsbane Vinetwister See also *Heartsbane Grimoire References Category:Heartsbane Coven Category:Human organizations Category:Witches Category:Drustvar